


Day 8: Storm / Pumpkin Patch

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lucifer hates cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: Lucifer watched in horror as the urchin scooped up both of the wriggling abominations at once.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Day 8: Storm / Pumpkin Patch

Lucifer watched in horror as the urchin scooped up both of the wriggling abominations at once and made her way across the living room to meet him at the door. 

“You can hold them if you want,” she said. 

“Absolutely not,” Lucifer replied, edging backwards before any of the three approaching creatures could dirty his suit. Of all the days for the detective to be running behind,  _ honestly. _

“Oh, come on,” Beatrice insisted, but one of the fuzzy monsters chose that moment to mewl and squirm out of her grasp. Lucifer tried unsuccessfully to hide his disappointment when it didn’t land on its head. 

Undeterred, the detective’s spawn held onto the other four-legged fiend even tighter. Its green eyes met Lucifer’s, taunting and uncowed. Like only the most cunning of souls, it didn’t fear him. Were it not for the urchin, Lucifer would show it his hidden eyes, and see how it fared then, but Beatrice was burying her face in the animal’s fluffy belly and —  _ ugh _ — kissing its tiny pink nose. 

Lucifer had witnessed unspeakable horrors during his overlong life: torture of all kinds, blood and gore. He himself had eviscerated several people. Well, not people. Nazis. Souls of Nazis with enough memory of their physical forms to make it worth his while. But Lucifer felt nauseated — actually sick to his stomach — watching Beatrice press her face to the creature’s. He could only imagine where its mouth and nose had been. 

“Detective?” he called, somewhat desperately, in the direction of the stairs. “Can you please hurry? Your child is down here courting all kinds of disease and parasites.”

“Oh, relax,” came Chloe’s voice from upstairs. “They’re kittens, Lucifer, they can’t hurt you.”

Lucifer was about to explain the numerous ways that she was mistaken, when he felt something small but compact collide with the back of his calf. He cried out and whirled around, but the little black creature had already darted out of his reach.

“Stormy!” Beatrice scolded as it zoomed across the apartment, but she was laughing. “Sorry, he just wants to play.”

“Well, it can play with someone else,” Lucifer grumbled, wiping dusty paw prints from his Armani slacks. 

The detective’s laughter had his straightening up a second later. “He get you, too?” she asked. “He climbed my leg earlier and clawed a hole in my shirt, that’s why I had to change.”

“Little bastard,” Lucifer said, but under his breath. He didn’t need to get an earful about teaching Beatrice more colorful language later. 

“You ready?” Chloe asked her spawn, who gave the orange and white ball of fur in her hands another revolting kiss before she set it down. It promptly raced after its friend, and the two began to chase each other around the sofa. 

“Okay then, let’s go,” said Chloe. Beatrice hefted her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. 

“Bye, Storm! Bye, Pumpkin Patch! Be good!” she called, as if the little things could understand her.

“You’re just going to leave them loose?” said Lucifer incredulously, when the detective picked up her keys and headed for the door. “Don’t they have a cage or something?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “They’re kittens, Lucifer,” she said again, which, again, explained nothing. “Now come on, or we’ll really be late.”

As the last one out the door, Lucifer took a second to turn back. He glared with Hellfire in his eyes, but the tiny terrors, damn them, weren’t even looking. 


End file.
